


Carry You with Me

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: He feels Gabe’s hand run up the back of his thigh and dip between his legs, one finger dragging through the come that's already leaking out of Jesse. He shifts his hips back, tilting up into the touch.“Look at you,” Gabe murmurs, voice low and rough. “You're a mess.”---In which Gabe indulges Jesse's somewhat specific kink.





	Carry You with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [super](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super/gifts), [vageege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vageege/gifts), [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> Yeah, hi. This is... completely self-indulgent. Mind the tags: it is, in fact, entirely smut. Written almost entirely on the subway, I might add, and it's a good thing I'm not much of a blusher. 
> 
> Super duper shout out to [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/) for the quick beta and the confirmation that I'm not totally insane. 
> 
> If you haven't checked out [Blackwatch Week](https://blackwatchweek.tumblr.com/) yet, you really should! The next fic I'm planning to post is going to be for that, and it'd be great to have more people participate! Take a peek at their [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackwatchweek) too. See you soon, fellow agents! 
> 
> As usual, you can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic).

With a satisfied little noise in the back of his throat, Gabe pulls away, leaving a trail of kisses over Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse lets his own breath out, falling forward to press his face into the sheets. It smells like them - their sweat and sex and Jesse breathes it in like he's starving for it. He feels Gabe’s hand run up the back of his thigh and dip between his legs, one finger dragging through the come that's already leaking out of Jesse. He shifts his hips back, tilting up into the touch.

“Look at you,” Gabe murmurs, voice low and rough. “You're a mess.”

Jesse moans, turning his head to look over his shoulder and back at Gabe. He catches his lip between his teeth as Gabe dips a finger inside him, sliding easily in the mix of come and lube.

“Yeah, Gabe,” Jesse whimpers. His spent dick twitches with interest, but Gabe’s already dragging his finger back out of his ass. Gabe drops another kiss to his shoulder.

“Let's get you cleaned up,” Gabe says into Jesse’s ear before the bed dips as Gabe gets up. Jesse presses his face back into the sheets, mourning the loss. Something about Gabe’s fingers, something about the way he teased at Jesse’s hole… He hears Gabe pad into his bathroom and then the sound of water running.

Jesse doesn't want to get cleaned up. He wants to stay like this - full of Gabe and sated - forever. He rolls onto his back and runs his hands down his own chest, his stomach, past his dick and reaching back to feel the sticky mess between his legs. Jesse bites down on his lip again. He's hot and wet and open and _wanting_ \- more, always wanting more. Insatiable, Gabe says, but he still almost always indulges him. Jesse slides one, two fingers into his ass, reveling in the ache and stretch, the easy way he sinks his fingers in to the knuckles. He shifts around on the bed to get a better angle, pulling his knee out of the way, and then - _oh_. Jesse tosses his head back against the pillow, his fingers moving faster inside of him, the sloppy, wet sounds getting louder. His dick is rapidly hardening on his stomach - he could come just like this; fucking himself on his fingers with Gabe’s come slicking the way.

“Not enough for you?” Gabe asks, voice husky. Jesse’s eyes shoot open; he didn't hear the water turn off. Gabe’s standing over the bed, a warm wet washcloth in one hand. He doesn't look perturbed - he looks… hungry. Eyes bright. Jesse licks his lips.

“I like how it feels,” Jesse says, pulling his fingers out slowly, letting the come stretch and drip from his hand. He looks up at Gabe; his eyes are following the trail of come dangling from Jesse’s fingers, the glistening mess on the inside of his thigh.

“Do you want more?” Gabe asks. Jesse nods immediately, enthusiastically.

“Yes - yes,” Jesse says, not quite begging but with an edge to his voice that makes it come out like a whine. He wasn't going to ask - but he's offering. Gabe smiles. He carelessly drops the washcloth on the floor and clambers back onto the bed, stretching out over Jesse. He kisses him deeply. Jesse tilts his head up into it, licking into his mouth greedily. Gabe’s hand finds Jesse’s cock already hard between them.

“You're so good for me, Jesse,” Gabe says between kisses. “Always so good for me.”

“Uh huh,” Jesse says, arching up underneath him. “For you - just for you -”

Gabe chuckles low in his chest. Jesse feels it reverberate through his own chest.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” Gabe says, stroking Jesse’s cock lazily. Jesse hurries to do so, eyes on Gabe's face, waiting for that familiar pleased smile. Jesse is rewarded with just that; Gabe's smile makes something in his chest go warm and molten. Gabe lets go of Jesse’s dick, dragging his hand down the shaft and past his balls to tease at Jesse’s hole. “You're still slick, aren't you? Ready. Open for me.”

Jesse nods vigorously. “Want more, Gabe, please.”

“Always so polite,” Gabe says. Jesse snorts, but Gabe is already leaning forward to press a kiss to Jesse’s mouth. He can feel his smile against his lips. “Mm. Gonna take care of you, Jesse. Fill you up. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Jesse goes breathless, nodding his head just a little, careful not to pull his mouth away from Gabe’s, to lose the touch, but Gabe is already sitting up. He kneels between Jesse’s legs, pulling them up around his hips. Jesse feels Gabe’s erection slide along the inside of his thigh, hot and hard, while his fingers smear his come and lube over Jesse’s hole.

“Tell me how you like it,” Gabe practically purrs. He shifts forward, the tip of his cock replacing his fingers. Jesse shifts restlessly, trying to draw Gabe in, but his hands are holding his hips steady, and he’s keeping his cock just out of reach. Jesse looks up at Gabe, eyes wide and mouth open.

“I like when - when you fill me up,” Jesse manages to say. “Feels good - being full of you.”

With that same pleased smile, Gabe shifts forward and sinks his cock into Jesse slowly. Jesse arches up into it. Gabe slides into him easily - Jesse’s loose, wet, eager under Gabe’s touch. He’s sore, too, already used, but it makes the stretch of Gabe filling him up feel even sweeter. He can’t help the moan that falls from his mouth or the way his hands scrabble to bring Gabe closer.

“Ah - that’s right. Just like that, huh?” Gabe says. He pitches forward to press a kiss to Jesse’s throat. “You feel so good, Jesse. Like you were made for me.”

“‘Sgood, Gabe, ‘sreal good,” Jesse pants. “Need you to move - need you to fuck me.”

Gabe pulls back and then snaps his hips forward. It makes Jesse cry out.

“Like that?”

“Yes, yes, again Gabe - don’t stop -” Jesse babbles. Gabe thrusts into him again, then again, drawing little breathy gasps out of Jesse’s mouth. He holds Jesse’s hips in both hands as he thrusts into him, the sound of Jesse’s slick hole punctuating each slap of skin on skin.

It feels so fucking _good_ \- Gabe’s cock is hot and hard and stretching him open just right, making Jesse ache with the sensation on top of already feeling used and sore. He can feel the come and lube trickle down his ass as Gabe thrusts into him. His own cock is leaking onto his stomach, bouncing with each snap of Gabe’s hips. Jesse arches into the rhythm with one hand clutching at any part of Gabe he can reach. His other hand wraps around his own dick, jerking it in desperate, needy strokes. He knows he’s making a lot of noise but he’s not about to stop now - not when it feels like _this_.

Gabe is hunched over him, panting, watching Jesse’s face with bright eyes and murmuring a string of endless praises. His big hands keep Jesse close with every snap of his hips.

“Gabe - Gabe, I’m - I’m close,” Jesse gasps. Gabe bats Jesse’s hand away from his dick and takes it into his palm. He strokes Jesse down hard and fast.

“Come for me, Jesse,” he croons. He drags his thumb over the tip of Jesse’s cock and that’s what does it; Jesse comes hard over Gabe’s fist, splattering his stomach, clenching around Gabe’s cock. Gabe groans appreciatively. “So good, Jesse. So good for me.”

Jesse goes loose-limbed in Gabe’s hands, eyes heavy lidded as he looks up at Gabe. “Don’t stop.”

“Not gonna,” Gabe says, hunching over Jesse and pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the corner of Jesse’s lips, his jaw, his neck. His thrusts go sharper, losing his steady rhythm. With a throaty groan, Gabe comes into Jesse. Jesse cries out. He can feel the twitch of Gabe’s dick, pulsing inside him. He's clutching at Gabe, trying to pull him in closer, but Gabe is already slipping away.

“Wait -” Jesse says. Gabe doesn't go very far, though; his hands guide Jesse back over onto his stomach then pull his hips into the air. When he realizes what Gabe is doing, Jesse goes easily, getting his knees underneath him and tilting his hips up towards Gabe. Jesse feels a trickle of come leak out of him, down the back of his thigh. Gabe catches the mess before it gets too far down Jesse’s leg. He scoops it up and pushes it back into Jesse’s ass. Jesse moans, face pressed into the sheets.

“Do you want another?” Gabe asks, fingers still swiping through the sticky mess leaking from Jesse’s ass. His touch is light, gentle. His gaze is almost wondering - a clear appreciation. Jesse nods his head emphatically.

“Yes,” he breathes, slightly muffled. He turns his head to look over his shoulder at Gabe. “Another.”

Gabe nudges Jesse’s knees slightly further apart. He rubs his thumb over Jesse’s hole as his other hand strokes his dick back to hardness. Jesse thinks faintly, wildly, that he loves whatever SEP did to Gabe’s refractory period. He tilts his hips back more, invitingly, wantonly. Jesse feels the tip of Gabe's cock circle his hole. He clenches in anticipation. Gabe slides into Jesse easily; he's wetter, sloppier, looser. Jesse moans at the feeling. Gabe fits so perfectly inside him, filling him in just the right way, skating over his prostate with perfect accuracy. Jesse relishes the soreness, the lessened stretch, the obscene sounds of Gabe’s cock sliding in and out of his ass. He gives himself up to the sensation, babbling _pleases_ and _yeses_ into the sheets. Gabe, on his knees behind him, takes all of Jesse’s weight into his hands, thrusting into him with just the right amount of force, knowing instinctively how much Jesse can take, how much he wants.

Jesse lets his eyes close and his mouth fall open, increasingly overwhelmed. The only noises he can manage to make now are short, breathless little _ah, ah, ah!s_. He can hear Gabe breathing hard above him, raining praises on Jesse between his own gasping breaths.

“Jesse - Jesse,” Gabe pants. “So good for me. So - _fuck_ -!”

Gabe comes again, thrusting in hard and flattening Jesse into the mattress. Jesse moans weakly, the weight of Gabe on his back and the twitch of his cock in his ass too much in the best way possible. Gabe mouths over Jesse’s shoulders.

“So good. Love you, love you Jesse,” Gabe murmurs, lips tracing random patterns over Jesse’s skin. His dick slips out of Jesse as it softens, but Gabe’s fingers replace it, gathering his come and pushing it back into Jesse. “Hold onto me,” he says into Jesse’s ear. Jesse’s ass flutters and clenches around Gabe's finger, spent. His eyes slip closed. “Just like that. So good, Jesse. So good.”

=-=-=

In the morning, Jesse wakes sore and sticky, tucked under Gabe's arm. He makes a pleased, sleepy noise into Gabe’s chest. Gabe shifts underneath him.

“Mm - morning,” Gabe says, voice rumbling in his chest. “How d’you feel?”

“Good,” Jesse says, rubbing his cheek against Gabe’s shoulder. “Sore.”

Gabe’s hand trails down over Jesse’s side, over his hip, between his cheeks. His touch is light, gentle. It makes Jesse shiver.

“Not too bad?” Gabe asks when his fingers find the remains of the sticky mess he left between Jesse’s legs.

“No, Gabe, it's good,” Jesse says. “Real good.”

Gabe uses his other hand to tilt Jesse’s head up for a deep, lingering kiss. Jesse lets his eyes slide closed again. Gabe squeezes the meat of Jesse’s ass.

“Want to get cleaned up?”

“Guess so,” Jesse says reluctantly.  

“Even though I like the idea of you being full of me all day,” Gabe says, kissing him again, long and slow. Jesse shivers.

“I'm already gonna be walkin’ funny,” Jesse says when Gabe finally pulls away. Gabe looks at him, concern furrowing his brow slightly.

“Not too bad, though, right?”

“Nah,” Jesse says, kissing him reassuringly. “Just right.”

Gabe smiles against his mouth. He squeezes his ass again. “Come on, then. Shower.”

Jesse feels every delicious ache and pull as he follows Gabe into the shower. He leans against the wall, watching Gabe turn the water up hot and tossing a fizzing tablet into the bottom of the shower. It fills the small bathroom with a soothing aroma of menthol and eucalyptus. Gabe tugs Jesse gently under the stream of hot water. Jesse lets out a little pleased noise, leaning his head back against Gabe’s shoulder.

“Good?” Gabe asks, lips close to Jesse’s ear. Jesse nods.

“Very.”

Together, they clean each other up. The menthol steam seeps into Jesse’s sore bones, unknotting his used muscles. Gabe’s hands are strong and gentle and steady as he lathers Jesse’s body, cleaning him and then rinsing him thoroughly. Jesse feels noodly and relaxed, but he still wants to return the favor. He swaps places with Gabe and rubs him down, working shampoo into his hair and massaging his scalp. He feels Gabe go pliant under his hands. When he gets the shampoo out of Gabe’s hair, Gabe turns and kisses Jesse sweetly.

“We're going to be late for breakfast,” he says. “We're supposed to have a mission briefing right after.”

“We’ll eat fast,” Jesse says. Gabe shakes his head a little, but is smiling as he turns off the water. Jesse reaches for a towel and passes it to Gabe before taking one for himself. Gabe kisses him again as he steps out of the shower and Jesse smiles at his retreating back, content.


End file.
